


Cherry Blossom Skies

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brat!Theodore, Daddy Kink, Daddy Neville, Daddy!Neville, Discipline, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Teacher Harry, Teacher Neville, Teacher Theodore, Unspeakable Blaise Zabini, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Can’t get enough of your smart ass mouthOrEveryone’s gay, everyone’s got someone and Neville may have orchestrated the entire thing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Cherry Blossom Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> This is going to be a sort of advent 
> 
> Thanks to @rosegrangerweasleyisbae for the beta!
> 
> Thanks to MarchnoGirl, Kayflight790, OneReader and Tsudanire for the encouragement with this piece and encouraging me to continue with it. 
> 
> Surprise to Keyflight790, I’m gifting this piece to you for christmas for your dedication to being an amazing beta for my Nano piece ‘The Glue’ without you that story would probably still be sitting in my Gdocs. 
> 
> Xx

Neville watched from his table in the leaky. His friends were loud and happy, jokes flying and drinks sloshing between them. He knew, with some amusement, that Harry was getting drunk enough to make a move on Draco, and Ron was just wasting time until Blaise nodded at him to the door. The only time Harry made a move on Draco he was drunk, and Draco always laughed the inebriated mess off. Neville shook his head. Left to Harry, the two would never get their shit together.

Neville, on the other hand, had his eyes on Theo. Theodore Nott who looked like he itched to be broken. Mouthy little brat he was, just begging to be forced to his knees. By Merlin, the man could also be sweet, and kind. He was good at his job as a teacher and he was always helping everyone. Then as the day came to an end, music going, liquor flowing, Theo became cheeky, obscene and downright delicious. 

Neville was always watching Theo. He wanted to claim him, mark him as his own, make the man know that he could flirt all he wanted but it was Neville who owned him. Neville who controlled his pleasure, and dealt his punishments. He was simply waiting for the right moment.

“Harry,” Neville said softly. “How drunk are you?” 

Neville watched Draco laughing with Blaise and Pansy, trying his hand on Theo’s arm and leaning close to speak into his ear.

“Not even a bit,” Harry grumbled pointing towards the four by the bar. “Definitely not enough to handle that.”

“Maybe try asking him out when you’re sober,” Neville nudged him with his shoulder. “No one wants to deal with someone drooling on their shoes, and making a pass at them by complimenting their ‘stupid shiny hair’.”

“I didn’t,” Harry gaped in horror.

“Mate, it was pathetic,” Ron laughed. “He looked like he was going to hit you before Neville dragged you away last week.”

“Like you can talk,” Neville looked pointedly at Blaise. “Have you told him you want more than blowies in the loo, yet?”

Ron turned a ridiculous shade of red and muttered under his breath. He left the booth, stalked over to Blaise and dragged the amused man from the pub. 

“Harry, just go ask the pointy git out,” Neville grinned. “Everyone knows you want to, and you can’t possibly embarrass yourself worse.”

Harry seemed to think of that for some time, ignoring the half-finished fire-whiskey in his hands before he stood abruptly. He marched right up to Draco, his face a brilliantly darker colour, and—to Neville’s amusement—spoke to him loudly with a shaky voice. Draco was grinning, a shine to his eyes that spoke of a desire to torture Harry a little bit, but the raw honesty in Harry’s expression seemed to change things. Draco nodded and Harry broke out in a wide smile. 

Neville sighed happily and went back to his beer. 

“You know,” a low voice spoke into Neville’s ear, lips lightly brushing his lobe, “I get it now.”

Neville peered up at Theo as he sunk into the seat across from him in the booth. His dark eyes taking in every inch of Neville, his dark hair pulled back in a loose ball at the back of his head, the scruff on his jaw that he hadn’t shaved that morning. 

“Get what, exactly?”

“You like to take care of people,” Theo stated. It wasn’t a question. Neville felt his eyes narrow. “I bet it gets you off.”

Neville’s jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth but didn’t respond.

“Soppy Longbottom, wants everyone to feel loved.”

Neville took a breath, even, measured, as he dragged his eyes over Theo and his messy dirty blonde hair, his black ripped jeans, his tight black shirt and the black leather sport coat over it. Merlin, he was fit, and the prick knew it. 

“Your pretty little mouth is going to get you into trouble, Theodore,” Neville said in his deep warning voice. 

Theo’s eyes widened.

“What are you going to do about it?” He asked slowly, his eyes flashed with anticipation. 

Neville raised a brow and smirked. He stood up, finished his beer and tossed down the shillings he owed and then some for a tip. He glanced at Theo almost absently.

“Not a thing,” he paused looking Theo up and down and licking his bottom lip. “When you’re ready for your punishment, you know where daddy is.”

The shock and arousal in Theo’s eyes made Neville’s heart jump. He pulled his jean jacket off the seat beside Theo and locked eyes with him once more before he left the pub. 

Neville was nothing if not patient. Theo knew where to find him.


End file.
